The present invention relates to a novel melt moldable aromatic polyamide crystalline complex and a method for producing the same.
Recently, aromatic polyamide molded into fibers, films, resins or papers are widely used for clothes, industrial materials, electric insulation, etc. because of their excellent heat resistance.
Hitherto, such aromatic polyamide cannot be melt molded because they have markedly high melting points. They have been molded into fibers, films or papers by once dissolving the polymers in polar organic solvents such as dimethylformamide, dimethylacetoamide, N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, tetramethylurea, dimethylsulfoxide etc. and then extruding said polymer solution into a liquid bath or a gas stream from nozzles, dies or orifice to remove the solvent.
However, said method requires expensive organic solvents and moreover requires high cost for recovery of the solvent. Furthermore, the compression molding of fine powders of the polymer has been attempted as one of the molding method, but it has been difficult to produce uniform products.
Under the circumstance, the inventors have made intensive researches for molding aromatic polyamide at low temperatures without using the solvent in a large amount. As the results, it has been found that a novel compound capable of being melt molded at low temperatures can be produced by treating an aromatic polyamide with a special organic solvent.